La nostra storia d'amore
by elianna.cullen
Summary: AH. Long Fic. El día menos esperado, un joven escritor encontró por una mágica casualidad a la musa de sus sueños. Con el pasar del tiempo descubrieron que eran las dos partes de un todo, y sin uno no podía existir el otro. Jasper/Alice
1. The Beginning

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Hola de nuevo. Sé que me he ausentado bastante de esta página, pero no crean que ha sido muy en vano. Ciertamente no he actualizado mis otras historias, y no por falta de ganas sino de inspiración, y para no quedarme sin hacer nada escribí esta pequeña historia. Fue una de esas ideas que llegan cuando estás a punto de dormirte porque tienes un examen muy importante al día siguiente y aunque quieres no puedes conciliar el sueño. Así fue como llegó, pero como no se me ocurría cómo podía escribirla la dejé ahí unas cuantas semanas hasta que por fin pude darle un comienzo. Y aquí está. Le agradezco mucho a **—Steph—Midnight—** por su ayuda (a las dos) al momento de estar escribiendo, y a **Priscilla**, una muy querida amiga que de vez en cuando se pasa por aquí, quien me dio un par de ideas y me ayudó a escoger el título de la historia. También no podría dejar de mandar un enorme saludo a mi querida **Vane**, **_** la mia migliore amica**_**.**

**En fin, las dejo con la historia.**

* * *

—**THE BEGINNING—**

_"Dedicado al amor de mi vida._

_Un día le prometí escribir una historia de amor y ella propuso que escribiera la nuestra. Por azares del destino no pudo leerla, sin embargo es un tributo a su memoria y a los bellos momentos que compartimos."_

EL AUTOR

Jasper Withlock

_(La nostra storia d'amore)_

* * *

**Lo sé, un comienzo corto. Espero sus opiniones.**

_**Ciao!**_


	2. The First Sight

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

Priscilla**, ya no te rías de mí. Hahaha. En fin, gracias por las chicas tan lindas que se pasaron el día de ayer por aquí. Ahora el capítulo sí es más largo.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
**

* * *

—**THE FIRST SIGHT—**

Increíble.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido tan idiota. _"¿Por qué no le pedí su número?"_, _"¿Por qué no le pregunté siquiera su nombre?"_. No dejaba de repetirse esas preguntas mientras bajaba de su auto y se dirigía a su estudio a seguir imprimiendo el borrador de su novela. Se suponía que debería estar atento a detectar cualquier error —aun después de haber ojeado el documento en el ordenador varias veces, como tenía por costumbre— antes de llevarlo con su editora.

Pero no.

Su mente estaba ida, sus pensamientos seguían en el aparcadero del supermercado. Las hojas cayeron de la bandeja de impresión, y Jasper ni cuenta se dio. Él seguía rememorando esos breves instantes en que, sin ser devoto, podía jurar que había visto a un ángel.

Su día había estado lleno de errores. Para comenzar, se había despertado tarde; por alguna razón su alarma no sonó y se le hizo tarde para salir a correr. Al mirarse en el espejo de la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba su rubio cabello recordó que a esas horas debía estar entregando el primer borrador de su siguiente novela. Se dio prisa para terminar de ducharse y llamar a su editora. Sí, lo sentía mucho pero se le había olvidado por completo; claro, el manuscrito sólo faltaba imprimirse; por supuesto, se lo llevaría antes de que se fuera a casa; ajá, le llevaría también su frapuccino de _Starbucks_. Listo, había conseguido una prórroga.

Desayunó frente al ordenador, comiendo su tostada y bebiendo una humeante taza de café, al mismo tiempo que revisaba una y otra vez el archivo, cambiando unos nombres por aquí y por allá, corrigiendo algunas fechas y modificando levemente algunos diálogos. Hasta que al fin quedó perfecto, según le pareció. Acto seguido, conectó la impresora y dejó que el trabajo de los últimos tres meses se aplicara en blanco y negro sobre casi cuatrocientas páginas tamaño carta. Suspiró satisfecho cuando se fue a colocar el plato y la taza de su somero desayuno en el fregador. Era todo un escritor de _best sellers_. Apenas había publicado dos novelas y una importante empresa cinematográfica ya le habían comprado los derechos de su aún no publicada tercera novela. Casi se sentía Nicholas Sparks, sólo con la diferencia de que él era más joven, más guapo, soltero y no escribía historias de amor. No. Jasper era un joven de apenas veinticinco años que había entrado con todo en el género de _thriller bélico_. Desde pequeño su pasión había sido la guerra, y ahora se dedicaba a escribir interesantes historias de espionaje en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y ahora era famoso. Nunca había escrito por dinero, pero tampoco le molestaba tener una cuenta bancaria con cifras de seis dígitos.

Se congratulaba de sí mismo cuando un temido pitido llegó desde el estudio. La tinta de la impresora se había terminado. Soltó una maldición. Tomó rápidamente sus llaves y sintiéndose como en una de las misiones de las que escribía, se dirigió al supermercado más cerca en medio de la lluvia. Con presurosas zancadas llegó al pasillo de artículos de oficina, de donde llevó un cartucho y un paquete de hojas, sólo por si acaso. Con igual rapidez llegó a la caja, y al momento de pagar se percató que su tarjeta de crédito no estaba en su cartera. Buscó y buscó, mientras la cajera lo devoraba con la vista, deleitándose en lo atractivo que era su despistado cliente, hasta que la encontró en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Se le hacía tarde. Pagó y salió rumbo a su coche, pensando no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Tan ensimismado estaba con sus prisas que el rubio escritor no se fijó y empujó a alguien en la puerta del establecimiento. Comenzó a murmurar una disculpa mientas recogía la bolsa de la persona, pero cuando la vio, se olvidó de cómo formular una palabra coherente. La falta tiempo perdió toda importancia y en lo único que pudo pensar era que estaba frente a la chica más bella que jamás hubiera visto. Con un movimiento casi robótico le tendió la bolsa a la chica, quien sonrió.

—Gracias —y le obsequió una preciosa sonrisa aperlada enmarcada por unos delgados labios de color rosado.

Era una chica tal vez unos años menor que él; casi podía apostar que dos o tres. Era pequeña, si mucho apenas le llegaba al hombro. Tenía una delicada piel clara, como de alabastro, la cual era acentuada por su corto cabello negro como la tinta; y era menuda, de rasgos gráciles, que le conferían un aire de un duende, de un hada; de un ángel. Y sus ojos. Jasper se permitió perderse en sus ojos de caramelo unos instantes, hasta que la joven carraspeó débilmente.

—Lo... —Jasper estuvo seguro que se sonrojó un poco. Se aclaró la garganta-. Lo siento.

—No hay problema —ella restó toda importancia al incidente agitando su pequeña mano. Tal vez ella esperaba que él le dijera algo más, y Jasper no podía hablar por lo turbado que estaba, así que se instaló el silencio. La joven le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de despedirse con un gesto y marchó a su auto, sin inmutarse por la lluvia.

Jasper ya no fue consciente de más hasta que llegó a su apartamento y continuó imprimiendo. Él nunca había sido un chico que pensara en serio en el amor. La mayoría de sus acciones eran más bien metódicas, lógicas, y el único sentimiento claro en su vida era el amor que tenía por sus padres, quienes habían muerto cinco años atrás, y la amistad hacia algunas cuantas personas, incluida su editora. Pero nunca el amor. Hasta ese día.

La impresora terminó, y cuando Jasper acomodó las hojas se le ocurrió una idea sensacional. Quitó la hoja de la dedicatoria y elaboró una nueva. Satisfecho con el resultado, guardó las hojas en un sobre de manila y salió de nuevo a la ciudad. No sin olvidar el café de su editora.

—María —sonrió cuando depositó en su escritorio el sobre y el frapuccino-, aquí está.

* * *

_**Ciao!**_


	3. The Second Sight

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Un capítulo más a la historia. ¿Quién será esa misteriosa joven a la que Jasper no le pidió siquiera su nombre? Hahaha.  
**

* * *

—**THE SECOND SIGHT—**

La pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía era: _"¿Para quién era la misteriosa dedicatoria de la nueva novela de Jasper Withlock?"_. Y para hacer más emocionantes las notas y reportajes que aparecían en los programas de entretenimiento, el célebre autor confesaba que le era imposible darles su nombre.

Lo que nadie teorizaba es que él en realidad no sabía su nombre. Jasper Withlock había dedicado su novela a una hermosa desconocida a quien ansiaba ver de nuevo. Por eso es que en la cuarta hoja de su libro rezaba: _'Dedicado a la bella chica de ojos caramelo y rostro de ángel que conocí un día lluvioso. Lamento no haberme disculpado con la propiedad necesaria, pero sé que un hada como ella es capaz de concederme una disculpa'_. Él confiaba que así podría encontrarla de nuevo, verla otra vez. Pero casi medio año después de aquel día, luego de infinitas firmas de libros y giras para promocionarlo, ella seguía sin aparecer. Comenzaba a cuestionarse si no habría sido un sueño, una ilusión provocada por la presión.

Esa noche estaba en un _Barnes & Noble_, una librería en el centro de la ciudad. Era una de las últimas sesiones de firma de libros antes de tomarse un descanso para después iniciar con los preparativos de la película. Mientras dedicaba libros, intercambiaba un par de frases con los lectores y fingía no darse cuenta de los coqueteos de algunas adolescentes, pensaba en qué actores podría sugerir para los papeles principales. Era uno de los aspectos más agradables de participar con esa compañía cinematográfica: tomaban muy en cuenta su opinión, y Jasper disfrutaba hacérselas notar.

Después de despedirse de un muy agradable hombre que lo felicitó por la forma en que entretejía los hechos verídicos con la ficción, se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo en lo que la siguiente persona colocaba su libro en la mesa.

—Gracias por la dedicatoria —le dijo una voz aguda y dulce, que lo hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos.

Ahí estaba ella. Tan bella como la recordaba y sonriéndole divertida. Él la imitó y se aclaró la garganta, pasándose la mano por el rubio cabello alborotado.

—No hay de qué... No sabía si volvería a verte. Me has hecho esperar...

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—, pero es que por más que quise en todo este tiempo, no había podido asistir a una firma de libros. Por cierto, me llamo Alice —le extendió la mano y Jasper la tomó sin dudar entre las suyas—, Alice Brandon.

—Encantado de saber tu nombre al fin, Alice. Yo soy... Jasper Withlock —casi quiso darse de golpes por lo tonto. Por supuesto que ella sabía quién era él.

—Mucho gusto, Jasper — dijo Alice, ahora ya sabía su nombre, no perdió la sonrisa deslumbrante y se quedaron mirándose uno al otro un instante. Ella fue la primera en parpadear, rompiendo así el contacto visual—. Creo que te estoy entreteniendo. Hay gente que está esperando su turno.

Alarmado, Jasper sujetó con firmeza su mano.

—No... —pensó rápido—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Claro —con un grácil movimiento Alice asintió. Tomó el marcador de Jasper con su mano libre y escribió su número en el libro, lo cerró y se lo dio—. Llámame.

Antes de soltar su mano, Jasper se puso de pie y depositó un beso en ella.

—Hasta pronto, Alice... —soltó su mano a regañadientes y ella se fue, perdiéndose en la multitud.

Jasper estaba cansado, sin embargo, el haber encontrado a Alice le dio nuevas energías, y terminó la noche con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al irse, se llevó consigo el libro que le había dejado _su_ ángel.

_Alice Brandon_. Alice Brandon. No paraba de susurrar el nombre, temeroso de que pudiera olvidarlo, y al quedarse dormido, casi pudo asegurarse que seguía susurrándolo en sueños.

* * *

**Besos y hasta pronto. **

**Ciao.  
**


	4. The First Date

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero he andado un poco ocupada arreglando un problemilla con una chica cabezota. Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo.  
**

* * *

—**THE FIRST DATE—**

Jasper se encontraba sumamente nervioso: no paraba de acomodar su servilleta o de juguetear con la copa de agua. En lo que llevaba en el restaurante ya tres personas lo había reconocido y se habían acercado a pedirle un autógrafo. No le incomodaba, pero lo único que él quería era que Alice llegara.

Sin faltar a su promesa, le habló a Alice y la invitó a cenar; ella aceptó gustosa. Jasper se ofreció galantemente a pasar por ella, pero Alice se negó y quedaron en que ella llegaría directo al restaurante y después él podría llevarla de regreso a su casa. Ese era el plan, sin embargo aún no aparecía. Jasper miró de nuevo a su reloj. _"Debí haber insistido en ir por ella. ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?"_ pensaba, y cuando estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo, apareció frente a él.

Se puso de pie para maniobrar con su silla y que ella tomara asiento. La pareció que estaba bellísima. Llevaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido color turquesa y los únicos adornos que traía era un par de discretos pendientes a juego.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, Jasper. Pero acompañé a mi cuñada al aeropuerto y el tráfico me atrapó —se excusó la joven, y al hacer un mohín de contrariedad, Jasper la encontró encantadora.

—No hay problema, Alice. Lo importante es que pudiste llegar. ¿Quieres que ordenemos?

—Oh, sí —aceptó ella y Jasper se encargó de ordenar por los dos.

Entre plato y plato, sostuvieron una interesante conversación. Alice le contó lo impresionada que se sintió al ver la publicidad de su libro y reconocerlo, pero más aún cuando al abrir el libro se encontró con la dedicatoria.

—En el primer instante que la leí, supe que era para mí —sonrió al recordarlo—. Me sentí muy emocionada, no sabes cuánto, y al ver todas esas entrevistas que te hicieron, cuando intentaban sacarte el nombre de esa chica y tú, honestamente les respondías que no podías decírselos, pensé que eras el hombre más adorable que jamás había conocido... aunque hubiera sido tan sólo por un instante.

El corazón de Jasper saltó en su pecho cuando ella lo describió como _adorable_. ¿De verdad ella lo consideraba así? Sonrió por ello y también al notar que el rostro de su acompañante adquirió un débil tono rosado al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Yo... lo siento —sonrió apenada—. Lo dije sin pensar.

—Yo también pienso que eres adorable, y más... —le comentó Jasper—. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, como todas las personas que han leído el libro—. Ambos sonrieron.

Conforme la plática avanzó, Jasper descubrió que Alice –gracias al cielo-, no tenía novio. Tenía veintiún años –edad parecida a la que el había calculado-. No trabajaba, ya que después de terminar su carrera de diseño decidió tomarse un año sabático. Era muy agradable, tenía una sonrisa preciosa y una risa musical que evocaba el teñir de campanas al viento. En resumidas cuentas, esa sola cita bastó para que Jasper, –quien ni siquiera había pensado en enamorarse—, ya pensara seriamente en anillos de compromiso; aunque se guardó ese pequeño detalle porque no quería asustar a Alice con ese tema. Tal vez su plan era disfrutar más de la vida antes de pensar siquiera en ello. Así que se mordió la lengua y continuó la plática.

Cuando la joven dio por agotado el tema de su vida, iniciaron con la vida de Jasper. Él le contó que era del sur del país, y que desde pequeño se interesó por las guerras en Europa, puesto que su vecino era un sobreviviente de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y cuando sus padres trabajaban, él pasaba las horas platicando con el agradable anciano. Le contó cómo escribió su primera novela, cómo fue que sobrevivió al cambio de ser un chico sin padres que acababa de terminar la Universidad a ser el autor de momento. Y también le platicó cómo perdió a sus padres.

— ¿Cómo fue? –Preguntó Alice sin pensar, pero luego se arrepintió—, Lo siento, no debí preguntar. No...

—No, está bien. No hablo mucho de ello, y me gustaría compartirlo contigo –sonrió débilmente y ella, como muestra de apoyo, tomó una de las largas y fuertes manos de él entre las suyas-. Ellos murieron en el _'martes negro'_, el 11 de septiembre. Viajaron a New York por unas conferencias del trabajo de mi padre, y tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

—Jasper... Eras tan joven...

—Si, y fue muy doloroso, pero lo superé. Creo que fue entonces que comencé a escribir, y me sirvió como terapia, como un 'tributo' a ellos —con su otra mano retuvo las de Alice entre las suyas y levantó la vista para mirarla—. Gracias por escucharme.

—No hay de qué. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí —Alice le obsequió una sonrisa y Jasper se vio perdido en ella. Entonces supo que era irremediable. Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de esa dulce chica. Alice; _Su_ Alice.

La cena terminó bastante tarde, y fiel a su palabra, Jasper llevó a Alice a su casa. Ninguno habló en el camino, sin embargo, las miradas que se dirigían el uno al otro no faltaron. Ella las acompañaba de una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor por la intensidad de las de Jasper.

Al llegar, él, como todo un caballero, se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Alice, dándole la mano. Sin soltarla, caminó a su lado hasta la puerta y se detuvieron.

—Fue una velada maravillosa. Gracias...

—Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo.

Alice se mordió juguetonamente el labio y bajó la mirada para buscar las llaves en su bolso.

—Jasper, yo... supongo que oirás esto a menudo, pero a pesar que apenas si nos conocemos creo que comienzo a sentir algo por ti, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más —la joven levantó el rostro, esperando encontrarse con un rostro inexpresivo o excusas nerviosas para retirarse lo antes posible, pero de ninguna manera lo que ocurrió.

Jasper tomó con suavidad su delicado rostro en sus manos e inclinó su rostro hacia ella. Posó sus labios en los de Alice y la besó.

—Yo también siento algo por ti, Alice.

* * *

**Les envío un abrazo enorme y _grazie mille_ a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus lindos comentarios. Y las que no, también. Hay que ser justas. Hahaha.**

**_Ciao!_**


	5. The Joy of Freedom

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Bueno, pues el problema aún sigue, pero yo sigo aquí y les traigo uno de mis capítulos favoritos, si cabe decirlo. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras. Espero que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

—**THE JOY OF FREEDOM—**

Jasper acababa de regresar de la última gira. A partir de esa noche podría considerarse un hombre libre... por lo menos en dos o tres meses más.

Estaba agotado. Había volado a través del país de punta a punta, y sin embargo bajó del avión como una exhalación y tomó su equipaje para poder encontrarse con Alice. Le había dejado su coche y en la mañana al hablar con ella, está le prometió ir a recogerlo.

—Y prepararé una cena en mi casa para festejar tu libertad –añadió, para beneplácito de Jasper.

Por esa razón, en cuanto atravesó las puertas con maletas en mano la buscó ansioso por el lugar; barrió con la vista toda la sala pero ella no estaba. Con paso cansino se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a los demás viajeros y dejó su equipaje en el suelo para llamarle a Alice al móvil. Sacó su celular y marcó el número, pero en eso sintió que alguien se arrojó a su espalda y acto seguido unos suaves y cálidos labios se posaron en la curva de su mandíbula.

—Pequeña —suspiró Jasper al tomar una de las manos que rodeaban su cuello y la besó—, pensé que...

— ¿Qué no iba a venir por ti? Me hiere que pienses así de mí, cariño —él supuso que hizo su tierno puchero—. Pero te perdono. Vámonos antes de que se enfríe la cena.

Alice hizo ademán de bajarse de la espalda de Jasper, pero él retuvo sus piernas en la cintura.

—No te bajes. Te ofrezco mis servicios para llevarte al auto, _duendecilla_.

— ¿Y las maletas?

—Pesan más que tú —se rió—, pero claro que puedo con ellas. Vamos.

La pequeña duende besó el cuello del rubio cuando este se inclinó para tomar las bolsas, y rió encantada al ir 'de caballito' como si fuera una pequeña. Todo el mundo los observaba, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención. Iban en su burbuja personal, juntos como una sola persona... literalmente.

Jasper iba muy contento. Había extrañado bastante a Alice en ese viaje y el sentirla tan cerca de él después de ese tiempo era gratificante. Caminaron por todo el estacionamiento bajo la fina lluvia que caía, y no la dejó bajarse de su espalda hasta que guardó las cosas en el maletero del auto para luego depositarla frente a la puerta del copiloto.

Entonces la besó, con más ansias de las que hubiera imaginado que tenia, disfrutando el sabor de sus labios y su aliento. Alice se recostó en el auto y pasó las manos por el cuello de él, enredando los dedos en su cabello dorado, mientras Jasper paseaba sus manos por los costados de su ángel, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

—Te extrañé Alice —dijo Jasper con la voz entrecortada.

—Y yo a ti —repuso la joven antes de que él le abriera la puerta.

La casa de Alice estaba cerca del aeropuerto, por lo que llegaron pronto. Al girar en la esquina de su calle, Jasper notó que ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña? —inquirió al estacionarse frente a la casa.

—Si, es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza —restó importancia al hecho, aunque en cuanto entraron Jasper insistió que se tomara un par de pastillas para el dolor.

Conversaron al poner la mesa y servir la cena, y continuaron haciéndolo mientras comían la pasta italiana que había preparado Alice. Jasper le contó que habían personas que seguían preguntándole por la dedicatoria de su libro: jovencitas que le preguntaban si podían ser esa chica y amables mujeres que le deseaban suerte para encontrarla pronto. Por supuesto, él ya la había encontrado, pero aún se negaba a dar su nombre en público. Les prometía que lo diría a su tiempo –cuando él se armara de valor para pedirle matrimonio y ella aceptara- y se limitaba a firmar el libro. Alice rió divertida.

—Por cierto, sé que te encantan los libros de Richard Paul Evans, así que tengo un obsequio para ti –le comentó cuando recogió los platos y los enjuagó para ponerlos en el lavavajillas-. Voy a buscarlo en el carro.

—Vale. Mientras traeré el postre –dijo Alice, sacando el pastel frío de la nevera.

Jasper corrió al auto y sacó del maletero la cajita azul donde había guardado el libro, y al entrar en la casa, ella ya había servido una rebanada de pastel para cada uno y se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas en el sofá. Tomó el obsequio que él tendió y dio un gritito de alegría al abrir el libro y leer la primera página.

_"Para Alice Brandon, la dulce chica que ha logrado arrancar una sonrisa a mi pobre colega. Ámalo tanto como él te ama a ti. Richard."_

— ¡Jasper! –se arrojó a sus brazos-. ¿Cómo...?

—Richard es uno de los autores de la editorial; tenía tiempo que no lo veía y, por suerte, coincidimos en el viaje a California. Platicamos en el trayecto y cuando le conté de ti, sacó un libro de su portafolio y lo firmó.

—Es maravilloso –una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Alice, y en el momento que se entretuvo en releer la nota y dejar el libro en la mesita de al lado, Jasper decidió decirle lo que había pensado en el viaje.

—Alice, ¿no has pagado el alquiler del próximo mes, verdad?

—No, pero qué bueno que me lo recuerdas. Mañana iré...

—Espera –la tomó de las manos y atrapó su mirada-. Verás, es que de camino acá se me ocurrió algo y quisiera compartirlo contigo –Alice lo instó a seguir-. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y como a partir de hoy podré descansar, quería ver si tú... quisieras... —se aclaró la garganta—. Si quieres venir a vivir conmigo.

Alice permaneció seria, meditando las palabras de Jasper. Él, por su lado, al no obtener una respuesta, comenzó a inquietarse. Por supuesto, la había espantado; seguramente lo rechazaría y él se sentiría tan estúpido como la primera vez que la dejó marcharse sin pedirle sus datos.

— ¿Estás seguro? –dijo ella al fin.

—Absolutamente, pequeña. Pero si tú no quieres...

—Claro que me encantaría, Jasper –se rió y lo abrazó-. Es sólo que quería asustarte un poco.

—Pues lo logró, señorita –se rió a su pesar, besando el cabello negro de Alice.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo me mudo?

El rubio la separó de sí lo suficiente para poder besarla.

— ¿Qué te parece esta misma noche?

* * *

**Sé que lo último parece casi anti-romántico, me fijé apenas ahorita, pero... Una cosa a la vez. =D**

**Nos vemos pronto, y pasen un buen fin de semana.**

**_Ciao._  
**


	6. The First Time

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Cha cha chán. ¿Qué pasará?**

* * *

—**THE FIRST TIME—**

Fueron cuatro agotadores días de empacar, acomodar, cargar y desempacar. Alice, a pesar de vivir sola, tenía bastantes cosas, especialmente ropa. Pero luego de varios viajes para llevar las cosas y el cansancio que la mudanza acarreó, por fin la joven estaba instalada en el departamento de Jasper. Él estaba exhausto, pero encantado con el sentimiento de tener algo a lo que podría llamar hogar y de que lo compartiría con la mujer de sus sueños.

Esos últimos días no habían dormido muy bien. Pequeños momentos en el sofá, minutos en el auto o un par de horas en alguna cama. Por eso, al ya haber terminado con todo el movimiento, su plan consistía en tomar una ducha y dormir por todo lo que les había faltado.

—¿Seguro que no quieres comer algo, Jasper? —le preguntó Alice desde la cocina mientras se tomaba una aspirina. La falta de descanso estaba facturándose con un intenso dolor de cabeza que ya no podía soportar. Gracias al cielo, la pastilla hizo efecto inmediato.

—De verdad, cariño. Creo que la comida puede esperar —repuso él—. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha antes de dormir?

—Sí.

Amablemente Jasper le ofreció utilizar el baño de su recámara en lo que él se duchaba en el baño de invitados. El rubio terminó muy pronto; estaba ansioso por dormirse. Al terminar se puso tan solo bóxers y una playera interior, y Alice aún seguía en la ducha. Se dirigió a la cocina a tomarse aunque fuera un vaso de leche, pero de pronto lo asaltó un pensamiento: Alice y él iban a dormir juntos. No es que no lo hubieran hecho... Es decir, había dormido juntos esos días, pero no de _esa_ forma. Y ahora que por fin estarían juntos, que vivirían juntos, inevitablemente _dormirían_ juntos; esa idea lo ponía un tanto incómodo y se preguntaba qué pensaría Alice al respecto. Por su parte, estaba claro que la deseaba y mientras más vueltas le daba a la cuestión, el deseo se volvía más intenso. Ella era una muchacha hermosa y dulce, inocente, pero más que eso, era la mujer a la que Jasper estaba seguro que amaba y respetaba, y por más que lo deseara, si ella decía 'no', él lo respetaría.

Finalmente sólo tomó un vaso de agua helada, en un intento de despejar su mente y regresó a su habitación. Alice ya estaba ahí, vestida con una pequeña camisa de tirantes y short a juego color verde claro; terminaba de aplicarse loción humectante en las piernas. Jasper tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener su control. Nunca la había visto más hermosa.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —le sonrió la joven—, pero el agua tibia me relajó tanto que me quedé un rato más.

Él se quedó observándola un momento. Al ver que ella inclinó la cabeza, curiosa por lo que cruzaba por su mente, le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

—Te iba a preguntar si te sientes a gusto con la idea de que durmamos juntos... o si prefieres me puedo ir a la habitación de invitados —le sugirió, dispuesto a aceptar lo que decidiera. Alice se rió.

—Por supuesto que quiero dormir contigo, Jasper. Además, en todo caso, si alguien tuviera que cambiarse de habitación sería yo, ¿no crees? —se puso de puntitas, y Jasper, al adivinar sus intenciones, se inclinó para que Alice pudiera besarlo en la mejilla.

—De ninguna manera permitiría que durmieras allá, por si alguna vez lo piensas. Sería una grosería de mi parte.

Dada la solemnidad con que lo dijo, a Alice le apeteció contrariarlo un poquito.

—¿Y si pese a todo estuviera dispuesta a dormir allá? ¿Qué harías?

—Te traería en brazos o a rastras, como fuera, pero con tal de que tú te quedaras aquí.

—¿En serio?

Inesperadamente Alice se esfumó de ahí y salió corriendo, riendo como una pequeña, hacia la habitación de invitados. Jasper, luego de sonreír por sus travesuras fue por ella, siguiéndole el juego, pero debido a la ventaja que ella tomó al llegar la encontró sentada en el cama, con un par de almohadas en el regazo y sonriéndole ampliamente.

—¿Serías capaz de llevarme a la fuerza de aquí? —lo retó y sin pensarlo siquiera Jasper se arrojó a la cama para atraparla. A pesar de su rapidez de movimientos, tardó en inmovilizarla, pues Alice era muy ágil. Finalmente se encontró inclinado sobre ella, sujetando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, casi tocando la cabecera, y sus rodillas a cada lado de su cintura. Se quedaron en silencio, de pronto sobrepasados por la intimidad de su posición. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de su juguetona lucha. Se miraron fijamente con la intensidad que los caracterizaba y Jasper inclinó su rostro a su oído.

—Creo que sí soy capaz —su aliento hizo estremecer a Alice—. Ahora vamos a la cama.

—Ya estamos en una —la joven intentó sonar divertida, pero su voz salió en un susurro tembloroso. Lo besó en la mejilla con dulzura —aprovechando que el rostro de Jasper estaba cerca de ella—, pero muy sutilmente, el beso terminó en sus labios. Se separaron un instante y se miraron de nuevo, sin decir una palabra. Sobra decir que a ambos se les había esfumado el sueño y el cansancio.

Volvieron a besarse, pero con una urgencia mayor, y al acompañarlo de caricias, finalmente se les fue de las manos. Era tan obvio que ambos lo deseaban que Jasper ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. Pronto la ropa quedó esparcida por la habitación, y ellos acotaron la mínima distancia entre sus cuerpos desnudos, hasta que se convirtieron en uno solo. Actuaron por inercia, siguiendo uno el ritmo del otro, no escatimando cariños ni ningún otro gesto de amor, hasta que ambos alcanzaron la cima de la satisfacción. Se amaron con intensidad y continuaron con esa íntima danza hasta que el cansancio fue apoderándose de ellos.

Jasper se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y colocó a Alice en su pecho. Adormilados como estaban, Jasper acarició distraídamente la espalda de su pequeña, siguiendo la curva de la columna una y otra vez, recreándose en la suavidad y tersura de su nívea y tibia piel; ella, por su parte, descansó su mejilla derecha en el marcado pecho de Jasper y recorrió cada uno de los músculos de su brazo y de su costado con sus delicados dedos.

—Eres un grosero, Jasper.

El aludido se sorprendió por la acusación.

—¿Cómo?

—Que eres un grosero, porque me dejarás dormir en el cuarto de invitados —se rieron al recordar las palabras de Jasper.

—Bueno, creo que esta situación merece ser catalogada como excepción —le besó el cabello negro—. Ahora a dormir. Buenas noches, mi adorada pequeña.

—Buenas noches, amor —depositó un pequeño beso en su pecho—. Espera, tengo que contarte un secreto.

—Dime.

—Esta fue mi primera vez —su voz se escuchó algo apenada y Jasper le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Te digo algo, cariño? También fue mi primera vez.

* * *

**Les digo que fue algo difícil para mí escribir este capítulo, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Me daba penita pasarme/excederme, pero tampoco quería que saliera sin decir nada. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Cómo quedó?  
**

**Gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, y más aún a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme su opinión. **

**_Ciao!_**


	7. The Promise

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de lecaosma, una muy querida amiga, así que le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, _carina_!**

**Y pues, bueno, les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia.  
**

* * *

—**THE PROMISE—**

—Ya basta, Jasper. No te estés burlando de mí —chilló Alice. El aludido sonrió una vez más y la abrazó, enterrándola en su pecho. Le enternecía la escena que encontró al llegar al departamento: su pequeña acurrucada en sofá, con los ojos rojos, un puñado de Kleenex usados al lado, y con el libro que le acababa de regalar en su regazo. La llamó y al levantar ella la vista, vio las lágrimas en sus acaramelados ojos y sus mejillas húmedas. —No me burlo, cariño, pero es que te ves tan tierna...

—¡Ya!

Jasper sostuvo su barbilla y levantó su rostro hacía el de él, para secarle las lágrimas y darle un dulce beso en los labios. Sabría que Alice lo perdonaría.

—¿Y qué estabas leyendo? —le preguntó con seriedad, intentando no reírse.

—_The Christmas Box_ —Alice le dio el libro—. —¡Es tan triste! Es que la pobre señora... su niña... Las cartas... —las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo y Jasper la abrazó de nuevo, riendo suavemente.

—Ya cielo —le acarició la espalda, tranquilizándola—. Mejor deja el libro por un rato y vemos la película que renté, ¿Sí?

Dejó que Alice se calmara un poco, y él se encargó de poner la película en el reproductor y fue a la cocina a preparar un tazón de palomitas de maíz, mientras pensaba que su chica era la joven más hermosa, tierna y adorable de todo el mundo. Obviamente no conocía a todas las jóvenes del mundo, pero con conocer a Alice él lo sabía. Ella era única. Por fin el horno de microondas indicó que las palomitas estaban listas. Las puso en un tazón color crema —de Alice— y regresó a la sala. Pero se topó con que la película no era la que él esperaba

—Jasper, eres un amor... —le sonrió angelicalmente la joven, ya un poco más respuesta—. Hacía tanto que no la veía...

—Pero yo no pedí _Pearl Harbor_ —con el ceño fruncido se sentó en el sofá y Alice se sentó en su regazo—. Le dije al muchacho que quería la de _Flags of Our Fathers._

—No importa, cariño. _Pearl Harbor_ está bien... ¡Son Danny y Rafe! —exclamó divertida y sonrió al ver el gesto de contrariedad de su novio. Estaba celoso de un par de actores que en su vida conocería.

La película avanzó. Jasper de vez en cuando comentaba las partes que eran una vil mentira, los aspectos de Hollywood inventó, pero poco a poco guardó silencio y se resignó a verla sin protestar. Alice, por su parte, la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, y al final terminó llorando de nuevo, para secreta diversión del rubio.

—Pequeña, es sólo una película. Ni Danny ni Rafe, ni Eve existirieron —le explicó cuando se levantó a quitar la película. Más tarde iría a cambiarla a _Blockbuster_.

—Pero...

—Es sólo un libreto de Hollywood, cielo.

—Aún así es triste, Jasper. Además, hubo parejas que terminaron de esa forma, así que este es como un tributo a todos ellos, ¿no crees?

Jasper no contestó. Hizo un débil asentimiento y se quedó mirándola intensamente sin decir una palabra. Alice le sostuvo la mirada, primero curiosa, luego extrañada. Leyó los pensamientos de Jasper, y al sonreír, él se acercó y la besó. Fue como siempre, uno de esos dulces besos que terminan comenzado otra cosa, pero antes de que llegara a más, ella se separó lentamente, para no herir los sentimientos de él.

—No me siento muy bien ahora mismo —ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Siento la cabeza lívida... —logró articular—. Creo que han sido muchas emociones este día.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —repuso de inmediato Jasper, preocupado por la salud de su pequeña.

—No, así está bien, ya pasará. Mejor abrázame, apiádate de esta débil damisela... —y fingió como en las películas de antes. Ambos sonrieron y él la abrazó, besándole el cabello. Permanecieron un momento así, y Jasper supuso que Alice estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Usualmente ella no era tan seria.

—¿En qué piensas, amor?

—¿Sabías que Richard Paul Evans le escribe las historias a su familia? Y eso que son medio ficticias.

—Cariño, si sigues hablando de él me voy a poner celoso.

Alice rió y lo besó en la nariz.

—Jasper, es que él escribe novelas de amor, y a las mujeres nos gusta el amor.

—¿O sea que lo prefieres a él porque el amor de tu vida sólo escribe de espionaje? —el escritor fingió estar ofendido y apartó su mirada con arrogancia.

—Pero eso se puede solucionar, mi vida. Te propongo una solución —Jasper, aún en su papel de hombre herido en su amor propio, asintió para pedirle que prosiguiera—. ¿Qué tal si le escribieras al amor de tu vida una novela de amor? Te aseguro que ella con gusto la leería y te amaría más.

—¿Estás segura? Porque puede que lo haga muy mal y después ella no me quiera —por fin la miró, claramente interesado en la oferta.

—Cierto, sería algo muy diferente a lo que él hace, pero creo que ella lo amaría aunque fuera sólo por el intento —sonrió.

—¿Y cómo de qué escribiría? ¿Cuál sería la historia? El amor de mi vida es único y merece algo sumamente especial —le acarició el pómulo con ternura y Alice pensó un momento. Me mordió el labio, concentrada y él disfrutó observándola. Entonces, cuando ella estaba por decirlo, él sabía claramente qué iba a decir.

—Jasper, ¿y si escribes nuestra historia? —Por toda respuesta, él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó dulcemente.

—Te lo prometo, Alice. Te prometo que escribiré nuestra historia y ganaré tu admiración, disculpando a Evans.

La joven abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Jasper y lo besó. De alguna manera se las ingenió para pasar sus piernas por su cintura, y se separó un instante de sus labios para acercarlos a su oído.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya me siento mejor, cariño— El rubio captó el mensaje al vuelo y se levantó del sofá, cargando a Alice, y besándola se apresuró a llegar a su habitación.

* * *

**Nos vemos luego, chicas. Me gustaría saber que les está pareciendo la historia.**

**_Ciao._  
**


	8. The Engagement

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Gracias por leer la historia. No saben lo feliz que me pone que les guste. =D Ahora les dejo un capítulo muy lindo, así que confío en que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

—**THE ENGAGEMENT—**

Jasper estaba muy nervioso. Se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala, sumido en sus pensamientos, esperando que Alice terminara de alistarse. De vez en cuando metía la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y acariciaba la cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro. Por fin se había armado de valor y había ido a recoger el anillo que había comprado un mes atrás y que había dejado en la joyería para que Alice no lo descubriera por error entre sus cosas.

Tratando de parecer lo más casual posible, invitó a la joven a salir a cenar a un lugar muy elegante, y sería en el postre cuando le hiciera la pregunta. De sólo pensarlo se sintió un poco más nervioso y tuvo que detenerse para respirar profundo y calmarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

No la había sentido entrar, pero de pronto ahí estaba ella, en el umbral de la sala, mirando al rubio con preocupación; y muy hermosa. Traía puesto un vestido negro de coctel, que junto con su cabello del mismo tono hacían resaltar el níveo tono de su piel, y por todo adorno portaba una fina pulsera de plata y unos pendientes del mismo material. Jasper se quedó un momento mirándola, pero al fin reaccionó y se acercó a ella.

—Nada, cariño. Es que he recordado que la semana entrante terminan mis vacaciones y no he llamado a María para ver lo de la película.

—Ah —sonrió—. Bueno, ya estoy lista, es hora de irnos.

—Sí. Por cierto, pequeña —Jasper le ayudó a ponerse un ligero abrigo (ya que era una noche fresca)y le besó el cuello—, te ves preciosa.

—Gracias.

Salieron rumbo al restaurante, donde llegaron justo a tiempo para no perder la reservación. Tal y como Jasper lo pidió, los condujeron a una mesa en una esquina, a cierta distancia de los demás comensales, dándoles el aire de intimidad propicio para la ocasión. Ordenaron el especial que les recomendó el _maître_, y mientras cenaban, se rieron, platicaron y se miraron embelesados, perdidos en esas intensas miradas que los caracterizaban.

Al llegar el carrito de los postres junto con la champaña que había pedido, Jasper supo que el momento había llegado. Dejó los nervios atrás, respiró hondo una vez más y cuadró los hombros para comenzar mientras Alice decidía tomar una rebanada de _cheesecake_ de frutas tropicales para sí y crepas heladas para él, sus favoritas.

—Alice, ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice? —Inició el tema—, ¿la de escribir nuestra historia?

—Si, ¿qué pasa con ella? —inquirió, curiosa, tomando un bocado de su postre.

—Verás, es que no puedo escribirla....

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño y dejó la cuchara en el plato, dispuesta a escuchar la razón por la que su querido Jasper rompería su promesa. Su rostro adquirió seriedad y Jasper tuvo que evitar sonreír para continuar con su plan.

—Porque aún no está terminada, pequeña. Falta un pequeño detalle.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál...? —comenzó a preguntar Alice, pero guardó silencio cuando él metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó la cajita de terciopelo, la cual colocó en la mesa. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su expresión se tornó dulce, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Eso fue un buen augurio para Jasper, quien de pronto abandonó cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido.

—Alice, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe lo que era el amor, me enamoré de ti; y la segunda vez, cuando pensaba que te había perdido para siempre —tomó una de sus manos y la acarició— y apareciste, comprendí que yo ya no podía vivir sin ti. Estos dos meses han sido maravillosos, y me han mostrado que deseo pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. Eres perfecta en todos los sentidos: eres alegre, dulce, traviesa, adorable y bella, y sé que no te merezco —ella estaba por rebatir lo último pero él se lo impidió—, sin embargo, por alguna razón, se me ha brindado la oportunidad de que un ángel llegara a mi vida y me amara, y ahora quiero pedirte, con todo el amor que te tengo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que aceptes mi petición —Jasper recorrió su silla para poder hincarse a un lado de Alice, y tomando aún su mano entre las suyas, la miró con súplica en sus ojos azules—: Alice Brandon, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Las mejillas de la joven estaban húmedas. Las lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos casi al principio del hermoso discurso de su rubio escritor, y cada palabra había ido tocando su corazón con tal intensidad, que le alegría le impedía hablar. Hizo el intento de responderle aunque fuera con un susurro, pero no pudo. Tan sólo asintió y articuló con los labios 'Acepto'.

Para Jasper fue suficiente. Le colocó en el delgado y fino dedo níveo un delicado anillo de oro blanco, conformado por dos aros entrelazados y con una preciosa piedra de color ámbar incrustada en medio de unos pequeños pétalos hechos del mismo tipo de oro. Cuando estuvo en su sitio, le besó la mano.

—Gracias, Alice —tomó su rostro. Con los pulgares le limpió las lágrimas de felicidad y aproximó su rostro al de ella—. Te amo.

Se dieron un tierno beso, para sellar su compromiso y luego se abrazaron. Finalmente, Jasper descorchó la botella de champaña y sirvió dos copas.

—Por nuestro futuro —alzó su copa.

—Por el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra —un poco más respuesta, Alice lo secundó—. ¡Salud!

En medio de la burbujeante bebida y la felicidad que inundaba sus corazones, terminaron la agradable velada y regresaron a casa sintiéndose como en la novena nube, como si fuera una feliz historia de amor. _Su_ historia de amor.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Muy cursi? Hahaha. Ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**Por cierto, ya entramos a la recta final de la historia. Faltan algunos capítulos más, pero ya nos acercamos al fin.**

**Muchos saludos, y les deseo un buen fin de semana.**

**_Ciao!_  
**


	9. The Goodbye

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**Chicas, después de un genial fin de semana (lluvia + petición de FF cumplida) creo que lo mejor era terminar con una actualización, y a juzgar por sus reviews, hacerlas un poquito más feliz a ustedes también.**

**Recuerden que el final está cerca...  
**

* * *

—**THE GOODBYE—**

Esa última semana de vacaciones fue maravillosa para la pareja recién comprometida. La aprovecharon al máximo. Hicieron un rápido viaje a la ciudad donde vivía la familia de Alice para conocerlos y para que Jasper pidiera formalmente su mano. Resultó que ella no vivía con sus padres, sino con sus tíos. El doctor Cullen y su esposa estuvieron encantados con él y felices de que hiciera feliz a su pequeña Alice. Edward, su primo —a quien la joven consideraba como su hermano— al principio se comportó algo distante con él, como cualquier hermano celoso; pero al ver que de verdad amaba a Alice, dejó atrás sus aprehensiones y comenzó a tratarlo con familiaridad. La esposa de Edward, Bella, no dijo mucho, pero claramente daba a entender que le complacía el compromiso de su cuñada. Acordaron que la boda se realizaría lo antes posible, y que Alice regresaría en cuando Jasper se ocupara de nuevo para comenzar con los preparativos.

Disfrutaron el resto de la semana y no querían que terminara... pero así pasó. Se llegó el día que Jasper, junto con su editora María, se reunirían con los encargados de la película para finar detalles. Y el día en que Alice regresaría con su familia.

—No me quiero alejar de ti, Jasper —la morena hizo un puchero y lo abrazó Ya estaban en el aeropuerto, donde él la había llevado para luego dirigirse a su junta.

—Ni yo de ti, pequeña, pero recuerda que tú fuiste la de la idea de regresar estos días... —la besó en la frente y continuó abrazándola.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así... ¿Y si les llamo y les digo que mejor decido esperarte? Para ir los dos juntos, ya sabes que mi familia está encantada contigo.

—Alice, cariño, sabes que yo no quisiera que te marcharas, y por mí encantado que te quedaras, pero ellos confían en que irás hoy y se sentirán decepcionados si no vas. Además, yo no sé cuando me desocuparé. Por lo menos dos semanas sí tengo que estar aquí, y ya después podría irme, pero mejor irme a la boda y disfrutar más que ir apenas a planearla.

La joven levantó el rostro para mirarlo y volvió a enterrarlo en su pecho.

—Está bien, amor. Iré a preparar todo para casarnos lo antes posible, y así podrás escribir mi libro pronto, ¿verdad?

Jasper se rió y le besó el negro cabello.

—Claro, comenzaré a escribirlo tan pronto nos casemos.... ¿Empiezo en la luna de miel?

Ahora ella rió.

—Tal vez no tengo tanta prisa. Comiénzalo cuando regresemos de allá.

En eso se anunció que Alice tenía que abordar su avión. Con una mano, Jasper tomó la pequeña maleta —las demás ya las habían facturado— y el otro brazo lo pasó por los hombros de la menuda chica, conduciéndola hasta la puerta de abordaje.

—Cuídate mucho, pequeña.

—Tú también, mi vida.... Te voy a extrañar cómo no tienes una idea —extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de Jasper, quien cerró los ojos para recibir sus tiernas caricias.

—Por supuesto que tengo una idea. Será la mitad de lo que yo te echaré de menos, mi adorada _duendecilla_.

De pronto todo el mundo desapareció para ellos e ingresaron a su burbuja personal. Él tomó con dulzura su mano y la besó, para luego besarla en la frente, en la pequeña nariz, en las mejillas y por último en los labios. Lo hizo con tanta lentitud, con tanta ternura, que mientras lo besaba, a Alice se le rodó una lágrima. Amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida. Lo amaba como una mujer nunca había amado a un hombre. Y por supuesto, Jasper la amaba de la misma manera. Esos días que estuvieran separados serían los más difíciles de su vida, de eso estaban seguros.

Dieron la última llamada para abordar y el beso tuvo que terminar.

—Te amo, Alice.

—Te amo, Jasper.

Se despidieron con otro rápido beso y ella salió corriendo a abordar antes de que cerraran la puerta. Por su parte, él se quedó observando el avión hasta que despegó. Alice se había ido y ahora él tendría que trabajar para matar el tiempo hasta que su pequeña volviera. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y se puso en camino para llegar a la reunión. Ya se le había hecho un poco tarde.

* * *

**Pues... No me cansaré de decirlo. ¡Sus comentarios me animan tanto! Así que _please_, no dejen de hacerme saber su opiniòn, la valoro mucho. Gracias por ello.**

**Y bueno, hay por aquí personitas que entrarán ya a la escuela, así que les deseo un buen regreso a clases, y en general —para todas— les deseo un buen inicio de semana. **

**Nos vemos pronto por aquí.**

**_Ciao!_**


	10. The Call

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**No sé qué decir. Este capítulo.... Bueno, mejor no digo nada. Pero antes de que lo lean, quisiera agradecer sus reviews, y pedirles una disculpa por no contestárselos a veces. Pero créanme sincera si les digo que los aprecio bastante y prometo contestárselos lo antes posible.**

**Ahora, sin más dilación, los dejo con la historia.  
**

* * *

—**THE CALL—**

La reunión iba por muy buen camino. Como ya se conocían y tenían cierta relación de familiaridad, tanto los representantes de la compañía como los encargados directamente del proyecto de la película continuaron trabajando muy a gusto con Jasper y María. No hubo ningún problema.

Se compararon las listas de preferidos de Jasper —ayudado de alguna forma por María, quien incluyó a sus favoritos— con las listas de actores disponibles que presentaron los de la empresa y de esta forma se pudo conformar gran parte del elenco. Se prosiguió con la revisión del guión, con el cual el joven autor estuvo muy complacido y sólo se tuvo que modificar unos detalles por aquí y por allá, y antes de continuar con las locaciones, tomaron un pequeño receso.

—Jasper, no puedo creer que Thomas Gibson estará en la película —le comentó María mientras se preparaban un café—. De verdad te agradezco infinitamente por ponerlo en la lista.

—No hay de qué. Te debía una por el retraso de la otra vez y por las vacaciones que me diste.

—Te las merecías. Habías trabajado bastante, porque eso de la misteriosa dedicatoria dio mucho de qué hablar —sonrió—. Por cierto, en dos semanas te puedes ir y tendrás un mes libre, para que disfrutes tu luna de miel y te relajes y comiences a pensar en una nueva historia.

—Gracias, María —le dio un cariñoso apretón de manos—. Por la historia, no te preocupes. Alice me ha dado una idea para escribir y empezaré con ella pronto.

—Me alegro.

Tomaron asiento y platicaron de temas variados, riéndose de una anécdota que contó el señor Fraser, el productor. Un momento después el móvil de Jasper timbró y salió al pasillo a contestar.

—Diga.

—¿Es el señor Withlock? —preguntó una voz extraña.

—Si, ¿qué pasa?

—Soy Richard Spooner, del Departamento Forense del Estado de Virginia. ¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Alice Brandon? —Jasper se quedó helado. _¿Forense?_ ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con su pequeña Alice? Respiró hondo. Tenía que ser un error.

—Soy su prometido —respondió con pánico—. ¿Qué le ocurre a mi Alice? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dígame!

—Señor Withlock, lamento informarle que su prometida falleció en el vuelo. Perdió el conocimiento y al tratar de reanimarla el equipo de primeros auxilios a bordo, no hubo nada qué hacer. Ella ya había muerto —le explicó con voz casi monótona—. En estos momentos le están practicando la autopsia para determinar las causas de su deceso. Lo siento.

Jasper se había recargado en la pared, escuchando al señor Spooner, y poco a poco se resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el piso. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser cierto. _Su_ Alice no podía estar muerta. Ella iba a ver a su familia. Se iban a casar. Iban a ser más felices de lo que ya eran. Alice era el amor de su vida. Esto debía ser una terrible pesadilla.

—No, no, no... —susurró.

—Señor, ¿sería posible que le avisara a la familia directa de la señorita? —continuó hablando la voz en el teléfono—. También requerimos su presencia en el departamento para llevar a cabo el papeleo necesario para el transporte del cuerpo... —dejó de escuchar y el móvil resbaló de su mano para caer en la alfombra.

María salió del despacho y se asustó al ver a Jasper con la mirada perdida, en el suelo y el móvil al lado. Tomó la llamada y luego de ser informada de la desgraciada noticia, le aseguró al hombre que ella se encargaría. Canceló la reunión, llevó a Jasper a su departamento y buscó el número telefónico de la familia de Alice para avisarles. Hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a su amigo en ese terrible momento, pero le fue imposible.

Para Jasper los días siguientes se desdibujaron. Aún era incapaz de asimilar la noticia. No podía comprender cómo es que ella había muerto así, de repente. De forma muy vaga se enteró del resultado de la autopsia: Alice había fallecido por un derrame cerebral. Según parecía, ella había sufrido de dolores de cabeza leves, pero en el avión le sobrevino un dolor tan intenso que fue secundado por el derrame y murió. Jasper entonces recordó las veces que había tomado aspirinas y le había restado importancia al asunto. Si se hubiera atendido... Si él se hubiera preocupado más... Si... Pero el _'y si'_ ya no tenía trascendencia. Alice ya no estaba.

La familia de la joven estaba desconsolada. Ellos fueron quienes se encargaron de los arreglos del funeral. El doctor Cullen trataba de mostrarse fuerte, al igual que su hijo Edward, para consolar a su tía y a su cuñada, pero estaban igual de tristes. Su pequeña niña, su hermana, su mejor amiga se había ido sin decir siquiera adiós. Lo inesperado de la situación era lo que más les partía el corazón, pero por lo menos ellos lloraban, en cambio Jasper se encerró en sí mismo y en su silencio. Había un enorme dolor en su apagada mirada, en lo crispado de sus facciones y en sus aletargados movimientos, pero no lloraba, no podía. Él se negaba a aceptar los hechos.

No fue sino hasta después del funeral, cuando regresó a su departamento y comprendió que ella ya no volvería, que la cruel realidad lo golpeó como hierro y Jasper se derrumbó de verdad. Todo el departamento le recordaba a Alice. Antes de que ella entrara a su vida, su mundo era una monotonía, y Alice lo había cambiado a ser una vida de sorpresa tras sorpresa; su departamento había sido sólo un sitio donde escribir y vivir, pero ella lo había transformado en un hogar, en un verdadero hogar. Ahora estaba sumido en un completo e impenetrable silencio que ahogaba sus profundos y llorosos lamentos. Echaba de menos su musical risa, su aguda y delicada voz cuando hablaba y cuando tarareaba alguna canción. Extrañaba verla andar por ahí, caminando en una eterna danza, un andar con la gracia propia de un hada. La extrañaba tanto como la amaba.

Cerró la puerta del departamento con llave y seguro, y desconectó el teléfono. Tomó de la repisa de la sala una fotografía de ellos dos, que mostraba a una pareja sumamente feliz, a un chico rubio sonriendo y mirando embelesado a una joven de cabello corto y negro que sonreía a de oreja a oreja y le devolvía la mirada con amor. Besó el cristal que la cubría y la apretó en sus brazos, siguiendo el camino a su habitación, donde no había entrado desde aquel día que salió a llevarla al aeropuerto. Lo primero que notó fue el delicado perfume que ella se había puesto la mañana que salió de viaje, la esencia aún permanecía en el ambiente. Su pijama rosa estaba en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Se agachó a recogerlo y enterró su rostro en las prendas. Tenían su aroma y aspiró para llenar sus pulmones con él. Entonces ya no pudo más. Se tiró en la alfombra, abrazando el cuadro de la foto y la ropa, y lloró dando alaridos de dolor. Su pena parecía no tener fin, y el dolor de su corazón se hacía cada vez más intenso.

—_¡¿Por qué?! _—gritó—. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que morir?! Alice era muy joven, era inocente, era entregada, era amable... ¡Ella no merecía morir!

Siguió llorando. Su vida sin Alice ya no tenía sentido. Ella era su todo, y él no concebía continuar sin ella. No podía ni quería. Maldijo el destino que la apartó de su lado y maldijo la llamada que arruinó su existencia.

* * *

**Ok, vale. Se aceptan tomatazos, zapatazos (prometo no esquivarlos como Bush XD), teclados, monitores, etc, etc, todo lo que quieran aventarme por lo que pasó. Pero es que así tenía que ser la historia. **

**Pueden dejarme un comentario y decirme qué opinan en este momento crucial de la historia. Aunque muchas ya se lo veían venir, ¿no es así? Díganme qué piensan. Por mi parte, no me crean tan insensible. También sufrí al escribirlo.  
**

**Por cierto, la historia aún no acaba. Faltan otros dos capítulos, para que no dejen de estar al pendiente.**

**Las quiero. Les envío un abrazo y a _Tephy_**** —quien ya ha entrado a la escuela ¬¬—, te mando un super saludo, y ánimo.**

**_Ciao!_**


	11. The Book

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**¡Me han amenazado con Jane y Demetri! ¡Ah! **

**Lamento mucho haberlas hecho sufrir con lo de Alice, pero lo cierto es que desde el principio les había dado indicios. Ok, fue muy inesperado... sin embargo, ese era el efecto (haha). No, ya, en serio, ya verán porqué fue. **

**Sobre Jasper... En este capítulo podrán ver más de él y cómo lleva la pérdida.**

* * *

—**THE BOOK—**

Fueron días difíciles.

A Jasper no se le antojaba la vida sin Alice. No comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie, no salía de su habitación y cuando María pudo ingresar al departamento forzando la puerta, la ignoró.

—Jasper, no puedes estar matándote de esta forma —le reclamó al verlo pálido y ojeroso, delgado y débil—. Alice no lo hubiera querido.

Quise decirle que lo dejara en paz, que se fuera, que no _la_ nombrara, y mil cosas más —la mayoría en términos insultantes—, pero no podía. No tenía siquiera las ganas de hacerlo. Estaba cansado de vivir, indiferente hacia lo que no fuera su dolor; y muy lejos del Jasper de antaño, aquel joven reservado que fuera antes de enamorarse de esa misteriosa chica. Parecía sencillamente que no quería intentar retomar su vida. Parecía encontrar cierta satisfacción inconsciente al regodearse en su pena y no pretendía salir de ese estado. ¿Cómo se atrevería a continuar su vida sin la razón de su existencia? No, no podía.

Sin embargo, poco a poco lo logró. Después de casi dos meses de su pérdida recordó que tenía que cumplir una promesa, y aunque la herida escocería en su pecho, quería revivir cada uno de los bellos momentos que entretejieron la mejor parte de su existencia.

María, quien se había estado preocupando en llevarle comida —aunque él no se la comiera—, se sorprendió al llegar un día y encontrar a Jasper recién bañado, afeitado y con ropa limpia picoteando las patatas fritas del día anterior. Ciertamente estaba muy demacrado. Sus apagados ojos resaltaban en el marco de unas oscuras ojeras y un rostro cenizo, la ropa se le veía más suelta y en su cara seria se leía claramente su sufrimiento.

Se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos humedecidos al contemplar la trémula sombra del que había sido su amigo. Él fingió no notarlo.

—He decidido escribir el libro que te comenté, María. —Su voz era como muerta, sin sentimiento alguno.

Y entonces, el escritor se dedicó a cumplir con la agridulce tarea de crear ese libro. Por horas tecleaba como poseso en su ordenador, asustando a la joven; también se perdía por largos momentos en sus memorias.

Recordaba con deleite la primera vez que la vio, que quedó prendado de su encanto; la primera vez que la besó, cuando los dulces y suaves labios de esa bella hada rozaron los suyos y lo extasió con su embriagante aliento; la primera vez que se amaron, que disfrutó y se maravilló con su angelical hermosura. Recordó cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, las palabras que se decían, los abrazos, las caricias, los besos… la intensidad de las miradas que compartían, cuando entraban a su mundo personal. Rememoraba con claridad el brillo ambimarino de sus ojos, su franca e inmaculada sonrisa de marfil, su suave y armónica risa, la gracilidad de sus movimientos, el agudo timbre de su encantadora voz, su pequeño y sensual cuerpo, su sedoso cabello negro que contrastaba con su piel de tersa y cálida porcelana. Recordó a su pequeña, a su duendecillo, a su chiquilla… A _su_ Alice.

Finalmente, con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, quemándole, con el pecho ardiendo, venían a él los recuerdos del día que la perdió. Ese último beso, el cálido abrazo y sus palabras antes de que ella abordara.

—_Te amo, Alice._

—_Te amo, Jasper._

Tenía frente a él la imagen de Alice inmóvil, helada, inerte, dentro del elegante ataúd, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, ataviada con un bonito vestido de seda color lila. Y sentía, tan fuerte como aquel día, la honda tristeza y rabia al saber que ella ya no despertaría.

Alice le había pedido que escribiera su historia de amor, y aunque no se creyera preparado para relatar una novela de romance como las que le gustaban a ella, descubrió que escribirla, que plasmar cada sentimiento, cada palabra de amor por su musa no fue difícil, era tan sencillo como si lo viviera de nuevo. Lo arduo de la tarea era no perder la compostura, y lo logró. Cuando menos lo pensó el punto final ya estaba escrito. Había cumplido su promesa y había inmortalizado su historia de amor.

Como lo había hecho hacía casi un año, con su última novela, dedicó tiempo para editarla y hacer las correcciones necesarias antes de presentársela a su editora. Agregó una dedicatoria especial y una de las frases favoritas de Alice, al fin y al cabo era un tributo a su pequeña. Imprimió el manuscrito y se lo llevó a María.

Ella sabía que Jasper escribía la idea que le había dado su novia, sin embargo, al darle una hojeada al volumen presentado se sorprendió.

—Jasper, ¿escribiste una historia de amor? ¡Tú te dedicas al frío y calculador espionaje!

—Lo sé, María —argumentó con el monótono tono que había adquirido—, pero como ves, es la promesa que le hice —aún no podía decir su nombre en voz alta.

— ¿Pero una historia de amor? —seguía sin creerlo.

—No es cualquier historia de amor, es _la nostra storia d'amore_.

Y fue así que comenzó el proceso de editar el libro más especial de ese joven escritor, el libro que narraba su vida.

El libro que Alice no podría leer.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo nuestro querido rubio escritor? **

**Bien, no sé hasta cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, pero desde hoy les deseo un muy genial fin de semana.**

**—PD. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que no se pierdan el final en la próxima actualización.—**

**_Ciao!_ ¡Besos!  
**


	12. The End

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de la historia es propiedad e invención de **_**questa signorina**_**.**

**¿Creían que iba a ser tan mala como para dejarlas en suspenso este fin de semana? Está bien que me hayan dado una mala noticia, pero si yo no puedo ser feliz, ustedes no tienen por qué sufrirlo.**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios el día de ayer y la mañana de hoy. Así que hoy subo el capítulo final de esta historia.**

**Aprovecho para mandar un enorme saludo a **_Carito_**. Cariño, de nuevo siento mucho lo que te pasó. ¡Animo! Y **_Vicky_**, échale ganas en la nueva escuela. Te aseguro que los borregos no comen (más bien nos los comemos =D).**

**En fin, después de mucho, las dejo con el capítulo. Uy.  
**

* * *

—**THE END—**

La nueva novela de Jasper resultó ser todo un éxito. Ya fuera porque era una novela de romance, o porque querían saber cómo había sido su relación con la misteriosa chica de la dedicatoria, pero al fin y al cabo, el libro pronto alcanzó los primeros lugares de ventas en las listas más importantes de Estados Unidos, y a nivel mundial.

Los críticos al principio se mostraron escépticos por el abrupto cambio de temáticas: de la guerra al amor. No creían que fuera posible, y sin embargo, al leerlo, quedaron complacidos. ¿Cómo no emocionarse al adentrarse en ese relato autobiográfico de la relación del autor del momento, serio y reservado, con su primer y único amor, una joven diametralmente diferente a él? ¿Cómo no compartir su dicha al conocerla, y de igual manera, dolerse por su repentina pérdida? Era una historia que llegaba al corazón.

Hubo personas que nuevamente lo compararon con Nicholas Sparks, pero ahora por la sencillez y emotividad de la trama; aunque Jasper resultaba ganando por ser su relato un hecho verídico y lleno de sentimientos reales.

Uno de los primeros en leerlo fue Richard Paul Evans, pues su nombre aparecía en el manuscrito. Quedó fascinado por la intensidad de lo expresado, y más aún porque de manera circunstancial él resultó ser el motivo indirecto de la promesa. Pidió a la editorial ser quien escribiera la contraportada del libro, y así lo hizo. Así como Jasper había escrito el libro en memoria de Alice, él también quiso plasmar algo en recuerdo de ella, aunque no la hubiera conocido personalmente.

María, junto con la editorial, estaba encantada con las estadísticas. Los libros volaban de los estantes de las librerías y supermercados, su amigo y cliente ganaba más adeptos, y la mayoría de los programas televisivos querían a Jasper Withlock en sus programas.

Para él, sin embargo, todo eso no era realmente importante. Por supuesto que agradeció el amable gesto de Richard, y se sentía de cierta forma feliz de que tantas personas quisieran saber de su pequeña. Pero para él, la vida había perdido todo significado. Ya nada podría devolverle la sonrisa y la alegría de vivir. Así como el libro culminaba al fallecer Alice, su vida también había terminado en el funeral. Su promesa estaba cumplida, el amor que había compartido con Alice había quedado inmortalizado y ya no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba consciente de que para continuar _'viviendo'_ necesitaba hacer algo, pero ya no se imaginaba escribiendo arriesgadas misiones de espionaje en Europa, ni habitando un solitario departamento. No podía recordar su vida antes de conocer a esa dulce chica —mucho menos lo que hacía—, ni podía imaginar la vida sin ella.

Tal vez un viaje le sentaría bien, como le había sugerido María, pero el único viaje que se le antojaba atractivo era al pasado, a los días narrados en su libro, y dudaba que fuera posible. Las máquinas del tiempo aún no se inventaban, y si llegaran a existir no quería pasar por lo mismo que el protagonista de una película que había visto hacía tiempo, donde volvía a estar con ella, pero seguía perdiéndola una y otra vez. No sería capaz de superarlo.

Ideas y más ideas. Esos días divagaba más de lo que recordaba. Tal vez era un truco de su subconsciente para mantenerlo evadido de la cruda realidad, y que evitara pensar en la siguiente pregunta: _¿y ahora qué?_

María lo instaba a que aceptara participar en entrevistas, en las giras promocionales y firmas de libros, y que de esa forma distrajera su mente. Pero Jasper se negaba. Sabía que le harían preguntas y no estaba seguro de querer —o poder— responderlas ecuánimemente. La herida aún estaba fresca y temía abrirla una y otra vez más. Así que por primera vez en su carrera, Jasper Withlock se negó a publicitar su obra.

Una tarde de septiembre, luego de que estuviera lloviznando gran parte de día, el sol se mostró con sus tardíos rayos antes de ocultarse en el poniente. Jasper tomó una chaqueta ligera y se encaminó al cementerio, el lugar al que había evitado regresar desde que fuera el funeral. Llevó consigo un ejemplar en pasta dura del libro y caminó hasta la florería más cercana a comprar un ramo de fresias y lilas, las flores que pensaban utilizar en la boda, pensó con tristeza. Tomó un taxi, ya que había dejado el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio. Como era la hora en que la gran mayoría de las personas salían de sus trabajos, el tráfico era un caos, pero no le molestó. Hacía bastante que el tiempo carecía de sentido para él.

Al llegar al cementerio la solemnidad del lugar lo envolvió como un viento helado. Se estremeció. Mientras caminaba hacia la tumba que buscaba admiró el lugar. Era casi irónico que algo tan bello, tan pacífico fuera el último destino de vidas marchitas y penas profundas. Sin embargo, cumplía su cometido: era un verdadero remanso de paz y tranquilidad para el descanso eterno.

Por fin la halló. La última vez que había estado allí tan sólo era un montículo de tierra recién removida y una sencilla cruz blanca de madera. Se encontró con que el pasto había comenzado a crecer y que ya había una lápida de mármol con una bella cruz, sustituyendo a la primera. Tenía una inscripción grabada.

Alice Brandon

1986 — 2008

Amada hija, hermana, amiga y prometida

_"Nuestro amor por ti vivirá por siempre._

_Tú, sin embargo, no lo hiciste."_ **(1)**

Había algunas flores, margaritas en su mayoría —como las que aparecían en la portada de la novela—. Unas estaban frescas, otras estaban marchitas. Jasper apartó estas últimas y acomodó las primeras antes de depositar las flores que él le llevaba en el espacio que dejó justo en medio de las demás. Las lágrimas habían empezado a recorrer sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta, y se las limpió con el dorso de la mano. Se hincó frente a la marmórea lápida.

—Yo... —la voz se le quebró—. Siento no haber venido antes. Simplemente no podía, no me sentía listo para afrontarlo. Tu partida aún me duele, y mucho, pequeña. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos, cuánta falta me haces.

Un sollozo desde el fondo de su ser le impidió seguir hablando. Lloró como había hecho los primeros días en su departamento, aferrado a la ropa que todavía conservaba su aroma, y tirado en el piso en posición fetal. Tardó un momento en tranquilizarse, en recuperar su temple.

—Vine a mostrarte esto —prosiguió, tomando el libro entre sus manos, acariciando el relieve de la portada—. Es el libro que escribí, es nuestra historia, cielo… la que me pediste que hiciera. —Se limpió las lágrimas que seguía escapando de sus ojos—. ¿Recuerdas que todo comenzó por hablar de los libros de Evans? Pues hasta él participó en el proyecto. Escribió la contraportada. Te la leeré —procedió a dar lectura en voz alta de los tres párrafos—. ¿Sabes? Mucha gente quiere que les cuente de la historia pero me he rehusado.

» Todo está ahí, desde el primer instante que llegaste a mi vida hasta que partiste, amor. No entiendo qué más quieren saber. Además no sé si soportaría hablar de ti. Tú más que nadie sabe que no soy muy dado a expresar mis sentimientos hablando. Fue sencillo escribirlos, más no lo sería contándolos. Por eso te extraño, entre un millón de cosas más, porque contigo una sola mirada era suficiente. Con ella, al mirarnos, sabías todo lo que había en mi alma y yo en la tuya. Éramos las dos partes de un todo, cielo —otro sollozo salió de su garganta—. Antes de conocerte yo estaba solo, mas no lo sabía, hasta que llegaste tú, llenando mi vida de una forma imposible de explicar. Pero ahora que te has ido... la soledad me atormenta a cada instante, con cada latido, con cada respiración. Sin ti me siento más solo que nunca. Soy como un ciego al que por un instante se le permitió ver un precioso campo en primavera, y sufre al volver de nuevo a la oscuridad. No lo puede asimilar. Ni yo.

Jasper refrenó de nuevo el llanto que había estado manteniendo a raya. Después le contó algunas cosas más y le leyó un fragmento del libro.

_"Dedicado al amor de mi vida._

_Un día le prometí escribir una historia de amor y ella propuso que escribiera la nuestra. Por azares del destino no pudo leerla, sin embargo es un tributo a su memoria y a los bellos momentos que compartimos."_

_-  
_

_Capítulo Uno: The First Sight_

_"Estoy esperando la casualidad de mi vida, la más grande, y eso que las he tenido de muchas clases..."_

_Los amantes del círculo polar_

_-  
_

_Aquel día comenzó para mí de la peor manera. Retraso tras retraso, error tras error, y parecía que la suerte no me favorecería. Pero así fue. Dicen que las cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas, al igual que encuentras algo cuando no lo buscas. Es muy cierto. Ese día ni lo esperaba ni lo buscaba, y sin embargo, ocurrió: la encontré._

_Sé que para mí fue algo inesperado, pero para ella fue la casualidad que estaba esperando, como me dijo después, pues ella tenía una frase favorita, de una película española, que decía así...._

_-  
_

Siguió leyendo hasta que el sol se ocultó y la oscuridad no le permitió continuar. Cerró el ejemplar y se quedó un momento más, en absoluto silencio.

—Es hora de irme, cariño. Prometo venir seguido y estar lo más cerca de ti que pueda para recompensar estos meses que permanecí lejos. Te extraño —suspiró hondo—. Y te amo. Siempre lo haré, _mon petit ami_.**(2)**

El rubio acarició la blanca superficie marmórea, siguiendo con la yema de los dedos los contornos del grabado de las letras. _Alice Brandon_. Se puso de pie, con el libro en mano, y se alejó paso a paso del lugar donde descansaba su pequeña.

Releer el libro le había traído la multitud de recuerdos, y caminó hacia la salida pensando en ellos. Para tomar un taxi de regreso a casa debía caminar dos calles hasta la avenida principal. Avanzó en completo ensimismamiento y paró apenas llegar a la acera de la importante vía. Aunque no venían autos, esperó su turno par cruzar. De pronto, al otro lado vio una silueta demasiado familiar dándole la espalda. Se giró hacia él y Jasper sofocó un grito. Era _ella_. La misma nívea piel y el cabello negro y corto, tal y como la recordaba. Incluso su sonrisa. ¿Alucinación? ¿Memoria materializada? Sin pensarlo siquiera avanzó hacia ella con el corazón desbocado.

Dio tres pasos. Escuchó vagamente el sonido de un claxon. Sintió un golpe en el costado. Lo siguiente que sintió fue cuando cayó bruscamente en el pavimento.

—Alice —susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro ensangrentado antes de cerrar los ojos... y no abrirlos otra vez.

-

-

* * *

EL GREMIO LITERARIO ESTÁ DE LUTO

Anoche, alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche, el célebre autor _best seller_, Jasper Withlock, falleció en un percance automovilístico en la avenida Masen. Según testigos de los hechos, el joven escritor pareció reconocer a alguien en la acera contraria y cruzó la calle para encontrarse con la persona, pero no se percató que un camión acababa de doblar la esquina y fue impactado por el vehículo, muriendo de forma casi instantánea.

Continuación, página 3

— **FIN —**

**

* * *

**

**(1) **Dedicatoria del libro _La habitación de los reptiles_, de la colección _Una serie de catastróficas desdichas._

**(2) Mí pequeña amiga **en francés.

* * *

**Lo sé, pueden matarme, lincharme, torturarme de la peor manera (de todas formas ya pasó lo peor), pero es que así tenía que ser. Recuerden el summary: _"...eran las dos partes de un todo, y sin uno no podía existir el otro..."_, así que con Alice muerta, Jasper simplemente no podía seguir vivo.**

**Les doy muchísimas gracias por haber estado al pendiente del desarrollo de la historia. No saben lo qué significa para mí, especialmente en estos momentos. Así que como una última petición, espero que me dejen en su comentario qué les pareció la historia, qué pensaron, qué sintieron, etc, etc. Me encantará recibir sus opiniones.**

**En fin... Disfruten su fin de semana. Y nos vemos pronto.**

**_Ciao!_**

**PD. Hace tiempo participé en un reto "A César lo que es de César", que trató de escribir viñetas sobre Jasper. Participé con tres, y ahora es el tiempo de las votaciones. Así que aquí les dejo el link por si quieren ir a dar un vistazo.**

**http : //www . fanfiction . net/topic/43931/17373731/1/**


End file.
